Hazel Harvest
by Fireworksafterdawn
Summary: Hazel has never meant to touch that scythe, she never was supposed to become to infatuated by it. Of course, it started when her family moved to the countryside with farms and a school with horrible bullies and scalding words, it wasn't really supposed to happen. Until she loses it altogether, and with that scythe, decides to end it, but not for her. For her old life. (Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This was not, in any way, based off of the video game, 'Harvest Moon'. At first, I didn't even know there was a game with the same name as my Creepypasta OC, I honestly didn't. Then I looked up the name, to make sure I was the first to come up with the name for a creepypasta character of Harvest Moon. Well, I found out there was a game. I mentally face-hoofed myself and since I already finished up the first chapter, I'm like, what the heck? Why not keep going. That's my story. :P**

Chapter 1

She always admired that scythe leaning on the greenhouse wall.

She wondered what she could do with it. She could cut crops. Or maybe herself or others, she wasn't sure which one she should do.

She dreamily thought about shoving that scythe down Christina's throat, and to watch that horrible girl bleed out her life.

_Bad idea._ A voice echoed in her head. _Ignore it. Just remember that time Mom and Dad used it to cut down crops in the fields. That's what it's for. It's not a toy, Hazel. It's a tool._

Hazel bolted up on the couch when her favorite show on TV came on; Adventure Time. It calmed her nerves when she thought about Christina. Almost like someone was putting an ice bag on her forhead.

She giggled when Jake the yellow dog in the show said okay to everything the demon said.

"Now I can torture you for stealing my blood, Joshua."

"What? No, I'm not Joshua. Joshua's my dad. Look Dude, don't make me get all emotional about it."

"Anyway, just sit in that pit and suffer."

"Okay."

"No, you're supposed to disagree with everything I say."

A pause. "Okay."

The demon sighed and walked away saying, "you're causing tension pain in my back and neck. I'm going to lie down for a bit and meditate. Now you stay there and suffer."

Jake blinked. Then sat on a rock. "Okay."

Hazel laughed out loud. She loved Adventure Time. She smiled when Shelby the worm gave the preist's approval of Finn's grape sword. Then Finn licked it and said. "Mm. Grapey."

When the show ended, Hazel stretched and turned off the TV. Her parents weren't home, and it was a Saturday weekend. She could do anything she want.

Heck, she could mess with the Scythe even.

She grinned and pushed the thought away. But the thought wriggled back into her mind, that sweet delicious thought of even _holding _that weapon.

_Tool._ She corrected herself.

_Whatever._

She couldn't resist. She slowly walked outside of the back door and walked calmly to the greenhouse. She felt the glint of the tool in the corner of her eye before she even saw it. Hazel forcefully dragged herself towards the greenhouse. She almost went inside to pull weeds, but she glanced back at the scythe, that smooth, long, deadly, scythe.

She skipped back over to it. She stared at it for a while. Then she touched the thin, sharp, smooth edge of the blade. It was quick, but the pain came after a moment later.

Instinctively, she reached up and jammed her index finger in her mouth.

The salty blood flowed through her mouth. She took out her finger and saw that it was only a minor cut.

"So stupid..." She muttered. She thought it was so stupid of her to actually put her finger _on the blade_ like a little moron. She rewinded the event in her head.

'Oooohhhh... shiny weapon! Let's go touch it and see if I start bleeding!'

Yup. That sounded like her.

Gingerly, she wrapped her hand around the scythe's wooden pole. It felt a little heavy and uneven on one end. She picked it up, and held it far above her head. She stared it as it sillouetted against the sun. She turned it a little. Then lowered it again.

She remembered when they first moved, her parents said to never, ever, play with the scythe. Hazel promised. But it's a promise she has broken.

Then again, she's not _quite_ playing with it. More like examining it, taking a great interest to. But not playing.

She wouldn't ever break her promises.

Then she gently set down the tool against the greenhouse once more. She stared at it longingly, not really sure why she's wanting it so badly. Then she shrugged and went back inside the house to watch more Adventure Time.

* * *

><p>"Look at Farm Girl!" Cackled Christina as she threw a crumpled piece of paper at her head. "Look at how stupid she is! Hey Farm Girl, that's paper. Oh wait, you can't read or write."<p>

Hazel stayed quiet. She attempted to focus on her english work. The teacher will notice Christina and her clique and life-ruiners eventually.

"Oh, what's she writing?" Christina asked. She snatched the paper from Hazel's desk. Hazel gasped and reached back out for it. Christina grinned and flipped her long, silky, curly black hair. Her glacial blue eyes bore into Hazel's.

"Let me read it." Christina snickered.

Hazel held her breath.

She cleared her throat and read Hazel's poem out loud in a stupid tone of voice, "Hi! I'm Farme- I mean, Haazzeelllllll..." she exhaggerated the 'el' in Hazel's name, "and this is my crappy poem! It's called..." Christina squinted her eyes at the title. Then laughed. "It's about a farming tool that I have fallen in love with."

Hazel blushed. She noticed everyone in the room's eyes were on her. The teacher was gone. So that explains a lot.

"So," Christina blurted out, "it's a scythe. Now I'm g-going t-to r-r-r-reeeaaaaddd it."

People listened eagerly.

"From the bottom of mah heart, to the tip of yar blade, sharp as an eye, you can't be ah charade, Ya cut the grass, yah sliced my hand, how can ah forgive thee, when yah shattered mah creed?"

"Aw, she loves the farming tool." Giggled one of Christina's friend, a short girl with short, blonde hair.

"Why don't you marry it?" Asked a girl with a heart-shaped face. Her pale bronze hair was gleaming, and her doey brown eyes twinkling with amusement.

Christina laughed. "You will never be a normal kid, Farmer. You will die alone, with only a scythe to love."

Hazel still didn't say anything.

"Even if you listen to it, " she laughed, "it sounds terrible! 'thee' and 'creed' don't even rhyme! I can't believe I have to sit next to such a moron!"

The laughs echoed in her ears. It hurt her heart worse than the scythe did. Mondays are terrible. But when she poured her heart and soul all sunday afternoon into making that poem? To get the words to sound just right?

It's just cruel to laugh at her like that.

She stood up abrputly. She grabbed her notebook and binder, and stormed out of her seat to sit in the back of the classroom by herself. She didn't say a word.

"Oh, look at the wittle puppy! She was so _hurt_. We better say sorry."

Hazel didn't hear any apoligies. She continued to hear them giggle and snicker at her.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a new episode of Adventure Time on today.

But Hazel didn't want to watch.

She was tenderly rubbing the scar on her thumb now weeping blood. She was cutting up a block of cheese for tonight's dinner and in the process, cut her thumb when her mom suddenly started yelling at her dad.

Hazel was used to this at this point in her life.

Her parents oftentimes were too busy to care for Hazel. They did provide her necessities, such as a warm bedroom and uncooked food. They hardly spoke to her, and when they did, it was a polite command of, 'Hazel, can you please clean up the table?' or, 'Hazel, could you possibly set up a mouse trap in the corner over there?'

But they never said in sugar-coated words, 'I love you, Hazel.'

She was upset now. When she was little, she didn't know her parents were supposed to tell their children they loved and cared for them. She thought it was normal for her parents to not speak to her, such as a snake leaving her clutch of eggs after laying them.

But as time passed, she watched kids in her classroom need to call their parents if they didn't sign their conference form. At the end of each call, the child would flinch and mutter through the phone quietly and quickly, 'I love you too,' then hang up.

Hazel contemplated on those words for a while. Then she realized, these kids took their parents' love for granted. She however, never heard those words before in her life. She was too embarrassed to ask though.

She found out that her parents didn't entirely _love_ her, and if they did in that subtle way of theirs, they're not showing it well enough.

And as Hazel sucked on her bleeding thumb, she thought, _Am I an accident?_

* * *

><p>"If you need help," Hazel's mother said quietly while putting on a hat, "just call the police station. Where we're going, phones are not permitted."<p>

"The theaters?" Hazel guessed.

"I suppose so."

Then the two people shut the door, leaving Hazel all alone in the house. She remembered with a groan that she didn't record that new Adventure Time episode. She sighed and decided to lie on the couch and watch more Cartoon Network. Random things came on TV, MAD, Regular Show, reruns of Adventure Time, and she was so bored, she even watched the weirdest show on the entire channel, Uncle Grandpa.

She only watched a little bit of the bizarre new show as the old man who repeatedly said, 'good morning,' rode a giant realistic flying tiger, she honestly didn't seem to care though. When the strange man's stomach somehow high-fived a random obese kid's stomach. She stared ahead blankly with no expression.

Her mind wandered back to her parents. Maybe if she got their attention, they'd care about her a little bit more. Heck, even if she got in trouble it'd be better than sitting there watching Uncle Grandpa.

She glanced sideways back outside the window to the scythe on the greenhouse. It has moved a little bit from usage last night by her parents.

She got up and turned off the TV, ending the strangeness. She stretched her arms, then got up and walked outside to the scythe. She'll get in trouble to get their attention, she'll move the scythe, and make it obvious. She could cut herself a little, as a slight test whether her mom would care or not, and see if she'd get in trouble.

Pushing open the door, she darted to the weap- tool, not a weapon, a tool.

Grasping the smooth wood in her hand, she shut her eyes tightly and sliced her left palm open and blood immediately started to flow out of it. She held back a screech of pain, and she dropped the now blood-stained scythe on the ground.

_Idiot._

She mentally cursed herself once more for being so stupid touching the scythe. A second time she cut herself, a second time she sliced her hand on the scythe for being ignorant and blind to the truths lying in front of her.

_It was worth a shot_, she admitted shrugging. She ran into the house, not closing the door. She immediately began to scramble in the bathroom cabinets for bandages. Nothing.

"Damn," she growled, "I can't believe that I actually did that. A second time."

She set her hand on the sink rim, and a bloody handprint came off. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She was hurt, and there was a lot of blood, she needed a doctor. She needed stiches now.

She was hurt badly. And she…

A hand touched her shoulder.

Hazel froze up, her right hand covering her left, broken, palm.

"Child," a soft voice said.

"D-Dad?" Hazel gasped, thinking and hoping against hope it was her Dad's voice, a voice she never really recognized.

"Shush, Child." The voice said again with a static tone, "you are hurt."

Hazel didn't dare look behind her. She stayed paralyzed in fear, the hand lifted off of her shoulder. She still didn't release the breath she was holding. And slamming her right fist into her left hand didn't stop the bleeding. She was going to lose too much blood, and she could pass out. Maybe die, she wasn't really sure. Either way, infection could set in, and that would kill her.

"Hold out your left hand over your shoulder, Child." The voice said again.

Hazel did as the voice told her. Was she going insane?

She waited, and then a soft wrapping was covering her hand. She wanted to know who her mysterious savior was. Maybe it was the faceless man?

The hand still hurt, and she needed stitches, but she was sure she could be fine until her parents got home. She could request them to please take her to the doctor's maybe, or at least stitch it up themselves.

"T-thank you..." after a moment, Hazel quickly added, "s-sir."

"Don't look behind you." The voice whispered, "For if you do, you would regret accepting my help."

"N-no, you helped me when I cut my hand. I need to know your name." A pause. "I-if that's okay with you of course, sir."

He didn't respond for a long time.

Hazel took a deep breath, then finally asked, "what are you doing here in my home, sir?"

He responded quickly, with static edging his voice, "I can go wherever I want, whenever I want, Child. I am hardly human myself. Would you question a bird in _your_ birdfeeder? Or ask why those humans are in the park?"

_Hardly human?_

"N-no sir, of course not." Hazel responded skittishly, "but you seem like a gentleman, helping me."

He chuckled. Hazel was tempted to turn around but she kept his words close to her heart. Don't look back. He then said, "Oh, I suppose I could be a gentleman if you wish so, Child. I could also be a murderer, a ghost, an alien." Then he added quietly, "a monster."

"Sir, why would someone call you a monster?"

"For I am one, dear Child." He admitted in a sheepish voice, "If you want to see why I am called that, you will want to run away, and scream. Like the rest of the humans." A thick silence flooded the air. She heard quiet footsteps walking away from her. "Dear, Hazel, do not question my logic. You are but a child. Yet I will watch you."

Hazel nodded, wondering how he knew her name. Then that strange tension in the air disappeared. Can she look back now?

No voice. She was pretty sure he was gone. She turned around, and stared at the empty bathroom in front of her.

Who was that man?

* * *

><p>"I cut myself with the scythe, and, e-even though you said not to touch the scythe, I-I grabbed it anyway, and played a little bit around the woods."<p>

Hazel's mom nodded absentmindedly as she prepared food, her headband was folding all her hair to the back of her head, and her apron was covered in egg specks.

"Should I be in trouble?" Hazel asked suddenly.

Her mom turned to look at her. There was a moment. Then she turned back to the boiling pot and said, "You admitted you touched that tool when you shouldn't have, and you honestly said that you played in the woods a little,"

_Actually, that was a lie. About the woods._

She went on, "so, since you were honest, you deserve no punishment. You admitted your faults in today, and I trust you won't do so again."

Hazel blinked. No more attention? She wasn't even vaguely aware that her daughter has used bandages they don't have.

"W-what about the bandages?" She asked.

"What about them?"

Hazel stared dumbfounded. "We don't even have any bandages, a-and I have some, here on my hand! No questions or-"

"Hazel, I am getting a little fed up." Her mother whispered, "I-I need my antidepressants, okay? I'm not going to question your logic."

_The man told me not to question him either._

"S-so," her mom pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes. "Just g-go. Go for a bit, Hazel. I'll get this all sorted out."

"Get what sorted out?"

"Hazel!"

She snapped to attention.

Her mother's eyes were blazing all of a sudden, and her fingernails were gripping the wooden spoon tightly, "I said I'm fed up! Go to your room and do something!"

Hazel stared. Nodded blankly. Then went into her room.

The plan didn't work. She sat on her bed.

She sliced open her hand and for what? A strange man barging into her home and her mom honestly not caring that her daughter used bandages they don't have.

Hazel clutched a pillow and held it close to her body. She stared outside. She shut her eyes, and let the tears spill out and get her pillow soaked in a matter of minutes.

"I'm… I'm so cold…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you, Guest for yelling at me to get to work! :D**

Hazel wanted to see that mysterious stranger. He said not to look at him, and she suspected he was uncomfortable with people looking at him.

Looking back, she was able to catch a glimpse of his hand;

She remembers it was pure white, like a brand new pack of chalk.

She shuddered as she walked along the street. Her parents told her to just go out into town and see if she could find anything to do.

So she simply shrugged and did as told.

Hazel kicked a rock on the sidewalk, and darted forward to kick it again.

She spotted the park directly across the street. She turned around, and watching out for traffic, Hazel bolted to the wide field of grass dotted with trees. Beyond the park, was one old, ancient, brittle lamppost, right next to a giant forest.

She walked calmly through the park, letting her white sneakers sink into the soft, untrimmed grass.

She took a deep breath and sat in the shade of a tree. The leaves fluttered in the wind like the tree was an animal. She wanted to sleep and take her mind off of things. Especially Christina and the stranger.

So Hazel shut her eyes and left herself fade away from reality.

* * *

><p><em>She was in the woods, holding a flashlight. In her hand was a note with a hastily drawn stick man and a few indiscernible words. She stuffed it in her pocket and began to shiver violently. The flashlight quivered and a few moths surrounded the yellow beam of light.<em>

_ Somehow in her mind, she just knew she needed more papers. Hastily jogging in the woods and hearing twigs snap, she bit the inside of her cheek and tensed up. She gasped and saw a gleam of white sheet paper and drawings._

_ No eyes. Always watching._

_ She shut her eyes and suddenly a great pain ripped through her mind. She dropped her flashlight and kneeled down in pain. She held her hands to her head and opened her eyes. She felt a presence behind her. She gulped, trying to get rid of that knot in her throat._

_ She shakily stood up and didn't even bother getting the flashlight. Swiveling around, she saw what could only be described as alien._

_ It was a very tall man, about seven foot five. He wore a dapper suit with a blood-red tie. However, he had no hair, and his face was completely blank. He had no eyes, no mouth, no nose. Nothing._

_ It scared her._

_ She covered her mouth with her hands, holding in a scream. Hazel felt tears sting her eyes like bees in the summer, the man stepped closer and she took two steps back. He reached a pure white hand forward and Hazel began to cry._

_ "Stay back! Don't touch me!"_

_ He lowered his hand and looked down, almost looking depressed. He seemed lonely. Then he said in a voice filled with static, "Darling, don't you recognize my voice?"_

_ She was quiet for a stretched moment. She did know the voice, it sounded just like the man that bandaged her hand._

_ "You're the stranger."_

_ He tilted his head and nodded, "and you're that lovely child, Hazel."_

_ Hazel bit her lip and stared. "I'm sorry," she whispered walking a little bit closer, "I was expecting someone with a face."_

_ "What would you expect when I said I was declared as a monster?"_

_ "I was thinking of maybe an axe-wielding person."_

_ The creature chuckled and stepped closer. Hazel took a deep breath and didn't move. She stared at him in wonder. Now he didn't seem all that scary. More like a lonely gentleman._

_ "Do you live in these woods?" Hazel asked scuffing her shoes in the dirt._

_ "Actually, it's a little hard to explain. My friends and I have connections with the supernatural."_

_ She grinned weakly and set her hands behind her back, clutching the second note tightly in her fist. Then her smile faltered and she looked away. "Sir, am I dreaming?"_

_ He hesitated a bit before answering. "Yes, child. But I am indeed real. I can manipulate dreams and things having to do with mentality."_

_ "Could I wake up?" Hazel asked, her feelings split in two, one side of her begging and pleading to just run away and try to wake up. The other side of her wanting to stay and talk to this monster._

_ "Anytime you want to dear. If you'd like, I can show you my home."_

_ Hazel was always warned about talking to other people she didn't know. But this man wasn't exactly a person either._

_ Hazel nodded and the two began walking in the woods. Hazel being polite and nodding as the sounds of the night wafted around them, and leaves rustling in the calm wind. She knew this had to be the forest near the park. She knew it was nighttime, and she should be getting home too. But she didn't want to go home. She didn't want to see her unloving parents._

_ A light bursted into her vision, and she shivered, feeling a cold wind waft over her._

_ "We crossed the barrier, child. Every single forest that has even a tiny rumor that I live there, has a barrier only people I allow into. Normal humans can never enter it." Then he looked at her. "You however, are different."_

_ Hazel didn't say anything. Sure she was different. She was strange and loved that scythe a lot more than she really should._

_ In front of her, was a majestic mansion complete with mahogany wood and it didn't look in the slightest ancient in any way. It looked like it was entirely brand new, with pristine windows that glowed like fireflies at midnight. She stared in awe at the beauty and splendor of this mansion. She stared up at one of the windows and she got wide-eyed, seeing a face staring back. It was pale and had raggedy black hair and an eternal smile cut into his face._

_ She shivered and the person glared before closing the curtain. To take her mind off of the mysterious figure, she looked up at the blank-faced man and asked politely, "Sir, I never got your name."_

_ Without a whisper of pause, he said firmly, "my name is Slenderman. I guard the forests and kill those who deserve death most." He looked at Hazel and nodded, "and inside of that mansion are my friends and family. People I would protect with my life."_

_ She blinked. Then smiled._

* * *

><p>Hazel gasped when she woke up. She was still under that tree in the park, and she was covered in cold sweat. She looked around anxiously for something, but she didn't know what.<p>

That dream was real, and the monster she met was named Slenderman. She sighed and stared up at the now pitch black sky, dotted with holes called stars. She shivered in the cold and stared at her bandaged hand.

He's a true gentleman, and she wants to be considered someone he would want to protect. From now on, she will look up to that murderer as a father figure.

More than a father her dad ever was.

She groaned standing up, her joints aching with pain and protest. She didn't want to go home and be ignored by her parents. She spotted a bench on the edge of the park. She will sleep in the park for the night. She would rather be cold by the woods where her friend lives than sleep in a bed with a family that doesn't notice her.

She shut her eyes again, and when she was truly fast asleep, a tall, pale man with no eyes put a grey blanket over her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Just so you know, I right now don't have any plans to ship Hazel with someone, but if any of you have a good idea to ship her with, I'm all ears!**

**Anyway, this will be a chappy in Slendy's prespective. Yes, SLENDY! There'll even be a flashback.**

The tall man walked into the mansion and his mind flickered back to Hazel. She was perfect for the newest addition. That is, if she ever has the guts to kill someone.

He sighed and shut the door before spotting the boy with pale skin, an eternally cut smile, and ragged black hair. He was glaring at Slenderman, as if he disapproved of his choice.

"That was stupid." The boy said crossing his arms.

"Child, my logic has a purpose to it. I chose her for a reason."

"Whatever the hell you chose her fir, she's weak. She mopes all the time and watches mindless cartoons."

Slenderman stared back blankly. Then he lightly pushed the boy aside and walked up the large, golden elegant stairs. However, on the way he bumped into a little girl with long dark brown hair and a cut up face. Her dress had blood streaks on it, and she clung tightly to a stitched up teddy bear. She blinked and looked up at Slenderman. She grinned from ear to ear then quickly hugged his leg.

"Slendy! You're back!" She clung tightly and hummed.

Slenderman chuckled and hoisted her up. "You should be in bed, Sally."

"Where were you?" She asked suddenly, tugging on his sleeve.

He hesitated before answering. He knows it's always hard for anyone in the mansion to adjust to a new guest. They were always suspicious of a possible hunter. However, Slenderman has always chosen wisely.

Slenderman gulped and mentally smiled. "I was meeting with someone."

Sally giggled and grinned mischievously, "is it a girlfriend?"

Slenderman blushed and carried Sally up the stairs. He then said trying not to let his voice stammer, "It's not a girlfriend. But I'll tell you if you promise to keep it secret."

Sally quickly nodded as he brought her into a room bathed in pink and is drowning in stuffed toys and shattered china tea cups. Her bed however was made perfectly, always having the faceless man make it for her each morning.

Slenderman put Sally into her bed and he sat next to her. "I left because I found someone to add to our family."

Sally frowned and hugged her teddy bear tightly. She looked down at the floor and dangled her feet nervously, "But what if it's a hunter? What if it gets us?" Her eyes got wide, "what if she's like those two people a long time ago that almost killed Jeffy and Masky? There's no way to know if you can trust it or not!"

Slenderman shushed her with a sweet static sound and tucked her in the bed. He wished he could comfortingly smile. "Sally, you have no need to worry. I trust this human, because she trusts me. Besides, every single time I bring someone new to our family, I am always correct that they won't attack. In fact, remember Toby? Everyone was nervous of him at first, but eventually we all grew fond of him. The same will happen with this human girl."

Sally smiled and nodded. Then she hugged Slenderman. "Thank you, Slendy. You're right, I should trust that you'll be correct!"

He embraced her warm hug briefly and then let go. He got up and shut off her light. He stood in the doorway for a moment. "Goodnight, child." He hums before shutting the door. He stood tall and adjusted his blood red tie and took a step forward. Then he stopped.

In some way, he hated to admit it, but Sally was actually correct. There really is no way he can trust her. What if the human girl finds out that it's a house full of psychopathic murderers? Perhaps she'll be scared of them and run away.

He sighed a low, heavy breath and stared at the wall. In the first time of his life, he felt unsure of what he should really do. He stayed against that wall for a long time. The seconds ticked by abnormally slowly. But he liked it. He used that time to think about what Sally said. He remembered the two people that almost killed Jeff, and cold, hard memories fluttered back into his mind…

* * *

><p>"<em>Lock the doors!" Grunted Toby pressing all his weight possible on the door, he winced and said in a low tone, "I can't hold them much longer!"<em>

_Slender sprung out tentacles from his back and slapped them against the bashing door. He could tell Toby was weak, and his orange goggles were cracked due to a sledgehammer leaving him unconscious for a short time._

_Using all of his power, a bead of sweat collected on the blank man's forehead. Farther back, a boy in a yellow hoodie held two knives in his hands in case they got through. Sally stood behind him with a tiny dagger in her hand, only for protection._

_This was the first time a hunter has ever gotten this far to them._

_Jeff came stumbling out of the hallway and Slenderman turned weakly towards him. Jeff was covered in candy red blood, but it wasn't from a victim, it was his own blood. Hoodie noticed Jeff's weakness and he scrambled over and helped him up. He shouted out for Ben who was near the window electrifying the fence to go protect Sally while Hoodie tended Jeff's wounds. _

_Slender sensed Jeff was on the brink of death. Suddenly, Toby fell to the floor, letting unconsciousness take over him. Blood began to trickle from his head wound once more. Slender growled and lashed out several more tentacles to hold the door. Yet he felt weaker and weaker with every bang of the door the hunters given._

_Suddenly, out of the hallway darted a man and a woman. The man had cracked glasses and a scruffy shadow of a beard on his face. He had black hair and glinting hazel eyes. His face was squarelike, and his eyes hard and cold. The woman had elegant, long down hair and bright cornflower blue eyes. She was slightly shorter than the man. The man carried a rifle and the lady had a machete in her hands._

_In the strangling arms of the man was a boy with a tan hoodie and shaggy brown hair and a youthful face. His white mask wasn't with him, and he demanded that he let go of him. Slender stared at his proxy and the man in horror. He watched as Ben stood in front of Sally, ready to defend her with his life. His red eyes shimmered in the dull lights._

_Sally was visibly shaking, and she has dropped her tiny dagger. She was holding in tears, and Slenderman felt pained to watch her in terror._

"_H-Hoodie!" Started Slenderman weakly than he has originally planned to say, "get T-Toby! And make sure both he and Jeff are in the cellar! You know the secret entrance."_

_Hoodie nodded and hoisted the bleeding Jeff over his left shoulder and dragged Toby's limp body. He carried them off into a separate hallway and disappeared in the darkness._

_Now, only Slenderman, Ben, Sally, and Masky were in the main room, still fighting to hold them off._

_Unable to do anything, he watched as Ben's side was sliced with the woman's machete. Slenderman gasped statically and constrained to keep the door shut._

_Ben was bleeding out a black liquid with white ones and zeros inside, repeatedly changing. Sally was left vulnerable, and Masky begged her to get away, but before she could do anything, the lady snatched up the little girl._

_Only Slenderman was able to fight now._

"_Oh, look dear. The infamous Slenderman." Chuckled the woman darkly. The blank man ignored her, feeling lucky he was unable to cry._

"_S-Slendy!" Gasped Sally struggling, "get away! Get away from here!"_

"_No…" Slenderman groaned painfully, his blank face now damp with sweat, "I have… I have to-"_

"_You still don't give up?" Asked the man holding on to Masky tight, "it's basically over for you." Then he gestured to Ben lying on the floor, coughing up more black substance._

"_Let them go." Slenderman hissed turning towards them, "at least let go of Sally. She's no harm to you."_

_Masky scowled but continued to kick._

"_Oh yeah?" Snorted the woman clutching to Sally tighter like a teddy bear, "give us one good reason to not kill you all right now."_

"_Because I can make a deal."_

_The man and the woman looked at each other then nodded. The man looked at Slenderman and said, "Let the door open. We won't let them kill you."_

"_What makes me believe y-you?" Spat out Slenderman angrily._

_The woman lightly loosened her grip on Sally, "Because you have no other choice."_

_There was a quick silence, besides the door continually pounding. Then Slenderman sighed and quickly backed away from the door, retracting his tentacles. Immediately, men and woman hunters poured into the house with a wide assortment of weapons. They looked like normal people, except that they all wore black vests with a simple red X on it and said, 'hunter'._

_They all surrounded Slenderman and the man and woman, pointing their guns at just Slenderman. He kept a calm disposition, and he stared them down, making a tiny hurtful static flood their ears. One man winced in pain but kept his gun pointed._

"_Everyone." Said the man, "leave the monsters, me, and my wife alone for now. We know what we are doing. Don't question us."_

_Most of them stared accusingly before leaving. Slenderman assumed that this man had a high ranking with the hunters, making them all obey him so quickly. As soon as the door shut, the last few people shuffling out, Slenderman quickly told Masky to head to the cellar._

_Masky and Sally stared for a long, hard moment._

_Then the man and the woman let go of the two. They fell to the floor and Masky picked up Sally, carrying her towards the hallway leading to the secret entrance to the cellar._

_Slenderman stood calmly with his hands behind his back._

_She cleared Her throat. And Slender listened calmly as the woman stepped up and said in a precise manner, "In ten years, we will return to take two of your family as a sacrifice. You can choose who it shall be. It will be guaranteed that they will die. You cannot slip out of the deal either by choosing a random human on the night before we come for the sacrifice. It must be a skilled killer by your standards, and there has to be some form of legend on them. It has to be considered part of your sick, disgusting, bloody, family. Ten years on this exact same night. April twenty-third. We will come, don't think we'll forget."_

_Slenderman gulped silently. His family. Two shall die. It could be anyone, and the most painful part is that he'll have to choose who it will be. It could be Ben, Sally, Masky, Hoodie, Jeff, Toby, anyone. It could be anyone at all in the family._

_He nodded. It was a fine deal, and only he will know about it._

_And ten years is so far away from now._

_So, so far away…_

* * *

><p>Slenderman remembered that painful day. Those ten years are almost up, and he still hasn't even considered who will die. The most hurtful part, is that only he knew. He cannot talk to Hoodie or Masky about it. He wouldn't dare lost their trust.<p>

He stopped his thoughts when footsteps pounded in his head. He turned around and saw Toby walking down the hallway, and suddenly stopping to stare at Slender.

Toby blinked and lifted up his goggles. "S-Slender? Is something wrong, sir? You s-seem to be acting oddly. You would have u-usually been in bed hours ago."

"And you," started Slenderman looking Toby up and down, seeing him shiver violently, "are shivering."

"Cold night, I guess." Toby shuddered and rubbed his arms, "I just got hungry." Then he headed to the kitchen, out of Slenderman's sight.

Slenderman looked down at his shoes. He thought about the sacrifices needed to be made.

And then he thought about Hazel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay, I am a little tired of the slight harassment I get about not updating this, and I am seriously sick and tired of it. There was going to be a lot more to the story, but I think I'm going to discontinue it. Enough said.**

***Knocks wooden gavel* the mighty **Fires** has spoken…**

He told her that she can kill them if she really wanted to.

Hazel heard a little voice in her head, and that little voice always said in a crooked, dark tone; _"You can kill them. There's a scythe. It's _your _weapon now."_

And in some ways, it was correct. Hazel had the ability to kill Christina if she really wanted to, however, she didn't have a heart to quite yet.

Hazel hated those three girls with a burning, fiery passion.

Without warning, she heard a quiet static in the back of her head, "If you want to join my family, you need to commit a murder."

Hazel slowly turned away from her Adventure Time cartoon to face Slenderman. Over the past few weeks, he has become a regular father figure. She has learned that he is a murderer along with the rest of his family.

Hazel paused her show and thought about it. Murder someone. She has to murder someone.

"It can be anyone." Slenderman said quietly.

"I can do that."

There was a sudden silence that wanted Hazel to rise out of her seat and run away. However, she stood her ground and stared blankly at the wall.

"Really?" The man asked.

"Yes. I will tonight."

Hazel flinched at her words. She has just sworn to murder someone by tonight. She rubbed her dark violet colored hoodie and exhaled raggedly. "Tonight?" Slenderman echoed.

"Yes. For a second time."

Then she blinked and he disappeared. Tonight. A murder can't be that hard. She just has to lure someone to her home.

If she murders someone, she can get away from Christina and the others. She can get away from her unloving parents. And instead, she can join a psychopathic family of killers. She can feel blood freely, she can sing slam poems about scythes all she wants.

And all she has to do is kill someone.

Hazel forced herself up off the couch, and hauled herself over to the phone. She quickly cracked open a phonebook, and forced herself to dial Christina's phone number.

Each number took a slower stride to dial in. Each number reminded her of what she was about to do.

Then three rings came on. A silent moment later, a soft, pleasant voice said, "Who is this?"

It must be Christina's mother. Hazel gulped and said quietly, "I'm a friend of Christina. Can I talk to her?"

"Sure thing." The voice sang. Several thumps, presumably the stairs. Then a handoff.

There was a quiet breath, then Christina said in a shockingly normal voice, "Hello? Who is this?"

"It's me. Hazel. I have an apology letter and I want to give it to you in person. Could you maybe come over to my house?"

Christina paused then said in a quick snotty tone, "Can't you give it to me at school tomorrow?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

The voice on the other side groaned in frustration and hissed, "Fine, Hazel. Have it your way. I'll head over to your house, pick up an apology not which I don't exactly know why you wrote it. I'll be there soon." Then Christina hung up.

Hazel sore she began to hyperventilate. Killing someone. Tonight. Murder. Christina. Death. Scythe.

It was going to be so, so soon. Hazel stood up and walked over to the greenhouse where the silver scythe stood against the greenhouse wall. She carefully slid her hand on the side and cracked a shadowy grin showing off in her reflection.

This is going to be such fun.

Hazel snatched up the scythe and marched back into the house with her beloved scythe in her hand. She laid back down on the couch and continued to watch Adventure Time.

Then a soft doorbell rang through the house. It was time.

Hazel set the scythe on the couch and walked over to the door only several feet away. She opened it seeing the pearly white face of a selfish bitch with long curly black hair. Christina was welcomed inside, and she glanced at the cartoon.

"Ew, you watch Adventure Time? Isn't that a little kid's show?"

Hazel answered her by slamming the door. Christina looked at Hazel.

"Where's that letter? You asked me to come for a letter."

"I know I did." Hazel looked over to the girl with a wide smile almost shattered Hazel's face, her eyes wide, "I was lying."

Christina blinked and growled, "I can't believe this. You brought me out here all the way to your pathetic excuse for a house to just prank me?"

"It's not funny anymore." Hazel giggled sweeping around Christina to grab her scythe. Christina eyed the scythe and slowly backed away.

"Um, Hazel? What is that? What are you going to do to me?"

Hazel only grinned ever wider and she swung the scythe high in the air. She then said in a sappy, sweet tone; "This is going to be so much fun."

Then she swung down onto Christina's chest. The girl screamed out in pain as the scythe ripped through her torso. Blood pumped out of her and she was knocked down to the ground. Christina tried to scramble away from the phycopath, only to have her pinned down and Hazel slowly carve out a horrible ragged smile on Christina's face.

"Since you love to smile and tell so many jokes about me," started Hazel laughing madly, "let's keep that smile of your face forever and ever!"

"S-stop! I'm sorry for what I've done to you!" Coughed out Christina as blood trickled out of her mouth and her blood began to darken the carpet. Adventure Time still went on, and Hazel didn't even bother to pause it.

Hazel didn't stop for anything. She backed up and let Christina whimper in pain and agony. She looked up at Hazel who rose the scythe again once more.

Then something flooded in Hazel's mind.

She was scared. She was honestly sorry about what she has said and done. But then again… Hazel was killing her.

Hazel swung down the scythe, delivering the killing blow to her. A screech of pain ensued as the blade went directly into her heart. Hazel heard the soft sound of crows cry and fly away. She was panting, and she looked down to see her hands covered in blood. Then a lightning strike hit her, what does blood taste like?

Hazel has tasted blood before when one time she had a cavity in her tooth and blood kept coming out, causing her to taste it.

So Hazel doing the perfectly logical thing, she gently licked off a small splash of blood on her hand. She shivered. The salt coursed through her like a tidal wave.

Now a dead body lay in the middle of her living room, staining the carpet in a deep mahogany red.

"You can join my family now, Hazel."

Hazel turned her head to see that familiar blank face.

"You can come with me to the mansion now."


End file.
